Adventure with Tosh&CoCo and friends
by Pinktasia Creativia Laina
Summary: Some of this story has adult content. So some stuff is not for all ages sorry


Title of chapter 1: The Adventure begins by: Pinktasia

One day in the land of Ooo their were two sisters. The oldest was named CoCo the cat and she was a misty light gray cat, with a white patch of fur on her chest and she had bewitching bright green eyes with a glisten in them. She had powers to shape shift into anything. The youngest by a few years was named Tosh the human and she had dark brown hair with a light red touch in them. She wore a light blue shirt with a short dark blue skort and white thigh socks with two light blue stripes on them. Also with no healed Mary Jane shoes and one white bunny hat. That she never fully put on. Her sister and her were adventurers and love to fight monsters and helping People. Tosh had many friends and one friend she'd loved to hang out with a lot. Her names was Bri the Vampire Queen and she was a munition. Bri loved to play her guitar and Tosh loved to sing while Bri played. One day Tosh and CoCo were walking to Bri's house when she heard a strange noise in the bushes.

Tosh: "Sis did you hear that?"

CoCo: "Sure did Sis?"

Then CoCo shape shifts her paw in to a hammer and smashes the bush 5 times. Then Tosh yells "STOP!". CoCo stops and looks, it was a boy he had a water balloon in his hand for some reason. Tosh runs to help him and see if he's hurt.

Tosh: "oh I'm so so sorry sir my sister didn't mean no harm"

The boy: "ow your cat is a tuff cookie, she really did a number on my face"

Then the boy opens his eyes and looks at Tosh. He just started to blush bright red. Then held Tosh's hand and said "your beautiful". Tosh started to blush and pulled her hand away. For she was thinking of someone else she liked but he never noticed her as more than a bro friend.

Tosh: "what's your names stranger?"

The boy: "I'm Matt the Prankster King"

CoCo: "your a King?"

Matt: "yeah the Prankster king I'm the best at pranks, I was trying to prank you girls but your cat got in the way"

CoCo: "that's right honey no one pranks my baby"

Tosh: "sis settle down, so I'm going to my BFF's do you want to come"

Matt: "well ok"

At Bri's house in a cave. Tosh knocks the door. Then Bri answers and lets them in but stopped Matt in his tracks and asked in a rood voice "who's this dude?".

Tosh: "this is Matt...wait is that?"0.0

Bri: "yep he came, did you hear him and FP broke up so you know what that means"(wink)

Tosh: "oh my gob how's my hair, do I have anything in my teeth?"

CoCo: "you look beautiful Hun now go"

(Tosh walks up to him)(but who is him?)

Tosh: "h-hi Finn"

Finn: "oh hello Tosh how are you"

Tosh: "still sad about FP"

Finn: "yeah I don't get it why can't I keep someone. I couldn't keep PB cuz she's now with Marceline, didn't see that coming and FP I thought she was the one but I blew it..."

Tosh: "well maybe someone you've known for a while is the one"(scoots closer to Finn)

Finn: "like who Jake said That I'll find her but I still haven't but he also said that she would fall in my arms when I least expect it. Well enough pouting come bro hero lets fight some monsters"

Tosh: "ok..."("he called me bro again Uhhh..why is he so confusing")

Outside fighting monsters Finn was done fighting his obviously but Tosh's mind was somewhere else so she wasn't fighting hard enough and if that wasn't bad enough she was closely tripping down a small rocky hill. Then "OH NO!" She fell Finn ran as fast as he could and jumped. She opened her eyes and saw she was in Finn's arms.

Tosh: "oh Finn thank you"

Finn: "Tosh you fell in my arms? Jake was right your the one"

Tosh: "finally you see it too"

Then Finn cares Tosh to his house.0.0?

Bri: "so CoCo how are you and Tosh sisters?"

CoCo: "she was uhh..how should I put this..her parents gave her to me durning a blood bath of a war, I don't know where they are now but I hope their not gone"

Matt: "wait what war?"

CoCo: "oh we lived in CatLaina a land full of magical cats, it's not in this part of Ooo we come from a very different place far far away. Oh and it was a war between humans and greenicorns a human eating creature that eats humans but loves cats. So my family tried to stop the creatures but to no avail. I saved one human Tosh her parents sacrificed them selfs to save their only daughter and I'll keep her safe and away from anyone that try's to hurt her cuz if they do I'll hurt them."

Matt: "what about Finn, won't he hurt her like he did with FP?"

Bri: "yeah I was wondering that too"

CoCo: "oh Finn he might be a silly boy but he knows my boundaries about my little girl"

Matt: "but he's 15 right and you know boys think about tier 15 at that age I should know I am 15 but I have the mind of a 15 year to 18 year old and she's 18, so I know"

Bri: "hey has anyone seen those two?"

CoCo: "No! If he takes her flower I'll have him locked up!"

Matt: "won't it be the other way around cuz she's 18 and he's 15?"

CoCo: "OH GLOB IT! WE HAVE TO GET TO FINN AND JAKES HOUSE!NOOOWWWW!"

CoCo grows huge and runs as fast as she could to his house with Matt on her back. Then breaks the door to find?

Finn: "hey CoCo what's up"

CoCo: "oh thank the glob what were you two doing alone where's Jake"

Finn: "we were practicing sword fights and wrestling like Bros do and Jake's at Lady's"

Matt: "so you two didn't do anything?"

Tosh: "what jealous"

Matt: "No! I just uhh..I have to go, see you some other time"(blushes)(then leaves)

CoCo: "I'm so glad you know better to not do bad stuff when your alone with a guy"

Tosh: "yeah you taught me that you don't need to use your body to make a guy happy. Your personality makes a guy happy"

CoCo: "at a girl I've taught you well. Come on let's go and have a good for you milkshake at the Heart L Kingdom"

Tosh: "k we can visit Love Prince"

CoCo: "yeah come on"

At the Heart L Kingdom Milkshake Shack. CoCo and Tosh were drinking milkshakes and then saw Love Prince siting at a table by him self. So they decide to sit by him.

Tosh: "hey Love Prince whatcha doin?"

Love Prince: "sorry but I have a very important project Tosh"

CoCo: "a love potion waaahhh?"

Tosh: "yeah same thing, don't you already have love potions that's how your kingdom came to be right?"

Love Prince: "no the kingdom stated by the power of love of the prince but when the prince has no one to love the kingdom dies slowly. Huhhh...my butler says I need to find someone by next year or the love in the Kingdom will die and the citizens too. I can't live with that I don't know what to do. So I'm making a potion that will keep the love in my kingdom alive with out a marriage."

Tosh: "so you don't ever want to find someone, that's kind of lonely don't you think"

Love Prince: "I will want to someday but not now I have to much responsibility to have a wife"

CoCo: "that's sad LP"

Love Prince: "well that's my life ok" (walks back to his lab)

Tosh: "I feel bad for LP he has to keep a kingdom alive with love and he can't find love"

CoCo: "yeah it's very sad"

Tosh: "what why are you looking at me like that?"

CoCo: "no reason"(smiles)

Tosh: "stop!"

CoCo: "ok let's go home"

At CoCo&Tosh's house CoCo was getting ready to leave to see her boy friend. The crazy thing is her boy friend is a Greenicorn and didn't his kind kill Tosh's family. That's one thing Tosh didn't know cause CoCo never told her that story or does she know?"

CoCo: "ok sweetie I'm going but I'll be gone till tomorrow. Will you be ok by your self"

Tosh: "yeah yeah have fun"

CoCo: "no boys ok, I can't stress that enough"

Tosh: "yeah I know no boys no going out side and no using the phone unless it's a emergency"

CoCo: "that's my good little girl. K love you a bunch bye"

Tosh: "love you too have fun"

(CoCo leaves)

Tosh: "hey Wiimii come out I'm board!"

Wiimii: "who wants to Wiimii"

Tosh: "me come here please you silly game conceal"

Then a "Knock knock" comes out of no where. Tosh goings and answers the door it was.

Tosh: "Matt what are you doing here?"

Matt: "I wanted to hang with you can I come in"

Tosh: "sorry CoCo said when she's not here I can't lets boys come in"

Matt: "come on I don't bite"

Tosh: "well I am 18 I should be able to break one silly little rule..mmm..come in"

Matt: "thanks"

Wiimii: "Tosh what are you doing CoCo will ground you for a year"

Tosh: "it's ok he likes me only as a friend"

Wiimii: "I hope Finn's not the jealous type"(mumbles to his self)

Tosh: "what's that Wiimii?"

Wiimii: "nothing"

In the living room Wiimii was watching those two closely as CoCo would if she was here. Tosh and Matt were eating some Tosh Cakes and talking. Tosh only made Tosh Cakes when she had visitors. She learned how to make her own cup cakes from Finn. He made Finn Cakes and she wanted her own cup cake too. The weird thing is back then she didn't know how to bake, fight or be a hero till Finn came along.

(Flash back)

Finn was fighting monsters with Jake when he heard two girls screaming.

Finn: "Jake did you hear that?"

Jake: "sure did bro lets go"

Finn and Jake run to see what that noise was. It was two girls a human and a cat?

Finn: "wow a human Jake look"

Jake: "and a magic cat with my same powers"

Finn: "she's so so...wait..they need are help"

Jake: "look it's the Ice King he's trying to kidnap them"

Ice King: "haaa haaa you two remind me of a Fionna and Cake but a Hotter version"

The Human girl: "AHHHH! CoCo HELP!"

The cat: "stay away from my baby cakes you creep!"

Then CoCo try's to punch the Ice King but the Ice King blocked her and when I mean blocks. She was trapped in a block of ice and was frozen stuck. Ice King then walks towards the human girl but Finn jumps in front of her and pulls out Scarlet his golden sword of romantic beauty and runs toward the Ice King. Ice King shoots stars of frozen rain at Finn, he blocks the stars of frozen rain and swings his sword. "Cluck!" "My Crown!" Ice King yells. Then Jake grabs the crown and hands it to Finn. Finn says to Ice King "your grounded Ice King. I'll hold on to this till you learn not to kidnap girls or princess. Now go to your room!"

(Ice King goes to his kingdom and goes in his room)

Finn: "now he's back where he belongs. Hill get this back when he's good"

The human girl runs up to Finn and jumps on him. They both fall and she hugs him so tight. Then says "my hero. Thank you thank you who are you I'm Tosh Jensen but people call me Tosh".

Finn: "I'm Finn the human I'm the hero of Ooo and your kind of crushing me can you get off me please".

Tosh: (with a soft but scared voice) "oh sorry if I'm a little heavy, I've been eating a lot you see my sister and I are not from around here..wait SIS!"

Jake: she's ok I dug her out of the ice"

CoCo: "oh my strong hero such a good dog"

Jake: (blushes) "wow Ma Ma I have a girl and kids back off please"

CoCo: "I have someone too, that's how I talk with flirting it's my thang"

Finn: "ok you two. So Tosh would you and your sister like to come to are house if you need a place to stay the night"

Tosh: "oh uh well.."(blushes)

CoCo: "what she's trying to say is we would love too"

At Finn&Jake's house. Finn made Finn Cakes and gave one to Tosh.

Tosh: "wow these are so delouse. How did you make them?"

Finn: "never tell but I could help you make your own"

Tosh: "ok"

In Finn&Jake's kitchen. Tosh was mixing the batter and Finn was showing her how to make the frosting. Finn then scooped a bit of frosting on his fingers and splatter it on Tosh's cheek. She said in a funny way "hey Finn you silly". Finn giggled and then Tosh grabbed some mix with the spoon and flanged it at Finn's face. Before they knew it they were having a batter frosting food fight. Then Finn grabbed Tosh's arm and tried to take the spoon but she wouldn't let him. Tosh then slipped on some frosting and Finn fell along with her. They both fell on the ground covered in mix batter and frosting. They felt sticky and silly.

Tosh: "oh haa oh Finn I haven't had this much fun in ages"

Finn: "how come?"

Tosh: "well CoCo and I have been traveling far and wide for a place to call home. Ever since the kingdom of CatLaina was destroyed by Greenicorns. CoCo thinks I don't know that story but I do. I know my parents were killed by Greenicorns and that my sister has the nerve to date one. That's right her boy friend is a Greenicorn."

Finn: "wow that's terrible. Why would she date one?"

Tosh: "she told me that he wasn't like his kind. That he's a vegetarian Greenicorn."

Finn: "well that's good..wait so what part on the world are you from?"

Tosh: "I really don't know all I know is the town I lived in had lots of cats with magical powers"

Finn: "well I can kind of relate. I don't know where I'm from or where my parents are and I was found as a baby by Jake's parents"

Tosh: "I was found by CoCo but not her parents she was 18 when she found me. I'm so sorry you don't know who your parents are"

Finn: "it's ok Margaret and Joshua were my parents and I'm grateful that my father taught me to be a hero and my mother taught me to be pure of heart. To be nice and kind to everyone and everything in the land of Ooo"

Tosh: "wow I wish I had parents like that. I kind of had CoCo as a mother and big Sister. She taught me everything good and bad of how to be a good little girl."

Finn: "well I can teach you how to be a hero... That is if you want"

Tosh: "oh Finn I would love that, where do we start"

Finn: "come on let's go out side"

10 hours later of leaning to be a hero.

Tosh knows everything now. Then Finn and Tosh took a break on the soft grass field. Tosh scoots closer to Finn and snuggles in his arms and says "your the best thing that ever happened to me..". Finn blushes and holds her tighter.

(Done with flash back)

Matt: "wow you two really hit it off"

Tosh: "yeaaahh...he's wonderful but the past is the past. It was a long time ago, I bet he doesn't even remember that day. I can tell he loves FP so I'm backing off my feelings for him and talking to her later today."

Matt: "wait aren't you and Finn together?"

Tosh: "well we did do something when you guys were at Bri's but there was no spark. So we just decided to stay bros"

Matt: "WAIT...WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!"

Tosh: "we kissed for about 2 minutes but there was no connection or fireworks. So were just homies now. Wait..what did you think we did?"

Matt: (blushing bright red)"what nothing..not wha..what your thinking.."

Tosh: "wait haaaahaaa oh my glob I would never haaaa oh Matt you crack me up haaaa hahaaaaa"(punches his shoulder)

Matt: "ha ok I get it very funny..wait where are you going?"

Tosh: "going to see FP or her name now Flame Queen"

Matt: "is Finn coming with you?"

Tosh: "of course who would apologize me I'm not the one who broke her heart"

(sounds sarcastic)

Matt: "just be careful ok"

Tosh: "do you care about me or something"(sounds interested)

Matt: "well I uhh.."

(kiss on cheek)

Matt: "what was that for?"

Tosh: "maybe for something maybe not, you'll just have to find out when I get back" (wink)

At the Fire Kingdom. Finn and Tosh had flame shield thanks to Flambo. Finn was a little nerves to see FP after she said they had to be honest friends. He was thinking of how she would react to him kissing Tosh.

Tosh: "Finn you ready"

Finn: "I can't do this, shill know about us and hate me"

Tosh: "wow Finn take a deep breath and relax ok shill be fine with it. It had no connection to love."

Finn: "huuuhhhhooooo..ok let's go"

(At the castle doors)

Flame guards: "halt who do you seek and be truthful"

Tosh: "let me do the talking Finn"

Finn: "ok.."

Tosh: "we seek Flame Queen. We need to speak with her"

Flame guards: "ok you may go in"

(In the castle)

FQ: "no no yes ok right there. Good work boys you may go. Oh it's going to be a great flame reunion"

Tosh: "umm..FQ miss. I have someone who's wishes to speak with you"

FQ: "really who?"

Finn: "hey FP I mean FQ.."

FQ: "oh Finn what are you doing here. I thought you've found another princess by now"

Finn: "Flame Queen you were the only princess for me and I-I I love you. You were my solo mate my one truer true love and I was a jerk and I know you can never forgive me for what I did. I can't even forgive myself but I can't eat or sleep or think with out holding you and being with you. Please forgive me and be my princess again, be my girl friend. I'll be truthful and pure and even use flame shield so I can kiss you with out my face burning off. (she giggles) I love you with all my heart FQ, Be my girl, please I miss you.

FQ: "oh sniff..Finn..I..(crying a lot) y-yes I will"

Finn: "really you will!"

FQ: "yes I love and miss you too"

Then FQ runs up too Finn and hugs him tight and kisses him with passion and all the Care for him. He spun her up in the air as happy as ever. Tosh was so happy for them but still didn't know how she felt about Matt and what LP is going to do about his problem. Back at Tosh&CoCo's house. CoCo was making dinner for when Tosh gets home but it was 8:45 pm and she was supposed to be home by 7:30pm. Where is she?

At Matts house?

Matt was taking a little nap when he heard a knock at his door. A voice says "hey Matt can I come in its Tosh". Matt goes down stairs to open the door.

Matt: "Tosh what are you doing here it's late. CoCo must be worried"

Tosh: "I just wanted to tell you that FQ&Finn are a couple again"

Matt: "you came all this way to just say that...=_="

Tosh: "oh sorry. If I wanted to tell my friend good news..(sounds mad)I have to go bye.."

Matt: "wait Tosh sorry I..."(she slams the door)"uhh..I'm so stupid when I talk to girls"

At Tosh&CoCo's house Tosh walks in the house. When CoCo yells "TOSH J JENSEN GET UP HERE NOW!". Tosh thinks in her head "this can't be good". Upstairs Tosh slowly walks in the room.

Tosh: "CoCo I know your mad but I can explain where I've been"

CoCo: "fine explain"

Tosh: "I was at Fire Kingdom helping Finn&FQ get back together"

CoCo: "wait..but I thought you liked Finn"

Tosh: "well..you..see..we uhh..kind of kissed and there was no spark. So we decided to stay friends"

CoCo: "you kissed him?!"

Tosh: "yeah it wasn't a big deal. There was no connection or feelings. So were just friends"

CoCo: "well as long as he didn't hurt your feelings I'm fine with that. Now it's late please get some sleep but first eat the dinner I made you"

Tosh: "ok thanks for understanding Sis"

CoCo: "anytime, oh we have to see LP tomorrow he's having problems. His butler is planing a ball for everybody. You need a dress. I'll get my sewing kit"

A few hours of making a dress and it's now morning. Tosh wakes up and goes down stairs to see CoCo pasted out on her sewing machine sound asleep. Tosh didn't want to wake her cause you never wake up a magical cat. Tosh tip toed to the kitchen for breakfast. CoCo woke up fast and yelled "WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" Tosh jumped surprisingly and said "Late For What".

CoCo just ran and threw Tosh on her back and ran as fast as she could to Heart L Kingdom. Love Prince was slowly getting weaker and still couldn't help his Kingdom. He hopes this ball will help his people. Tosh&CoCo comes up to a open window to LP's lab. They see LP getting weaker and then he falls to the ground. Tosh runs in the open window and rushes to LP's side. She helped him up.

Tosh: "LP your not looking so fresh. You should be in bed"

LP: "I-I...(cough cough) I can't I have to help my people they need me. You can see their getting weaker and so am I"(fell again)

Tosh: "that's it your going to bed, come on"

In LP's bed chamber. Tosh helped him in bed but slipped and fell on him.(='.'

Tosh: (blushes dark red)"oh I'm so sorry haa..LP"

LP: "don't be.."(being flirty)

Tosh: (gets off LP)"here let me fluff your pillow and I'll get you some soup. I'll be back k"

LP: " (cough) ok"

A few minutes later. Tosh fluffed his pillow. Then sat by his side and fed him the soup.

Tosh: "look LP if you want I could help you with your problem"

LP: "how, you don't know emotional nano technology"

Tosh: "not about the love potion but.."(leans closer to LP)

LP: "uhh..Tosh what are you?..."(she kisses him)

LP just stared but then liked the kiss. So he pulled her on him and held her tight. Then they kissed and rolled all over the bed. He was now on top of her and then she stared to unbutton his shirt (=O.O. Love prince started to feel better and fell for Tosh. He felt safe and in love with her but then Tosh stopped kissing him and said.

Tosh: "LP we have to stop"

LP: "why Tosh?"

Tosh: "Coco would hate it if we went any further. I'm sorry I have to go. I'll see you at the ball tonight"

LP: "Tosh wait (grabs her hand) will you be my date to the ball"

Tosh: "well...Uhhh...ok I'll be your date LP"

The night of the ball. Tosh wore her dress CoCo made her and CoCo had a dress too. That she made for her self. Tosh's dress was Pink and had white sparkly sequins on the top and bottom of her dress. Tosh went in the Ball room with CoCo and saw tuns of royal people. Tosh was a little nerves to be around royalty and not be one. Then LP walks up to Tosh and says.

LP: "Tosh glad you could make it. Come I have something to ask you, let's go somewhere else."

Tosh: "o..ok"

In the Castle Garden. LP asks Tosh to sit by the fountain. So he could ask her something. He sat right beside her, then says.

LP: "Tosh I know you like someone else but I need a princess. So my kingdom will stay alive, I'm asking you as a friend. Please will you pretend to be my princess. So my kingdom feels loved. You don't have to kiss me or anything just be there for me. That's all I ask..."

Tosh: "well...LP we've only known each other for a one year and I know your kingdom will parish with out a princess but I'm not a princess. I'm just a hero by your side. If you really want me to do this I will but if your doing this cuz it means more than a friend gesturer than I can't I like someone else I'm sorry.."

LP: "it is just a friend thing nothing more I promise. You'll still get to date other guys. Just pretend to be a princess for my kingdom"

Tosh: "I have to think about this LP sorry I have to go"

Tosh slowly walks away. Then while she's walking home. Having the erg to cry. She bummed into someone.

Tosh: "Matt..sniff..w-what are you...doing here"

Matt: "why are you crying"

Tosh: "sniff..it's nothing.."

Matt: "come on I'll take you home"

At Tosh&CoCo's house. Matt and Tosh sat on the couch and she told him what had happened. He was shocked at what LP was asking her to do. Tosh started to cry even more. Matt tried to calm her down. Then Tosh suddenly kissed Matt for no reason. Matt tried to back away but she just held him tighter.

Matt: "Tosh..mmm..please..mumm..CoCo won't like us doing this..."

Tosh: "I don't care..I like you Matt..please just do this for me..I'm 18, single and very lonely"

Matt: "well if this is what you want.."

Before they knew it they were moving to her room. ? 1 hour later...

Tosh and Matt did tier 15 and fell more in love with each other. It was morning, Tosh got out of bed and went down stairs to make Matt some breakfast before he woke up. She was wearing his long red shirt and nothing else but here underwear and braw. The shirt covered her very well. One thing that concerned her was when is CoCo going to be home? After the ball. She went to (Even Green the Greenicorn) her Boyfriends house to spend the night. Tosh had finished making breakfast. She made pancakes with bacon and eggs on the side and with freshly squeezed orange juice. What she didn't know was Matt had just woken up and was walking down stairs. He snuck up behind Tosh and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck and she giggled then said.

Tosh: "Matt stop I'm ticklish there hee hee"

Matt: "last night was wonderful. I'm glad we did that..wait are you wearing my shirt"

Tosh: "yeah it's comfy"

Matt: "if you think that's comfy come here"(grabs Tosh and leans her down on his arm. Holding her slightly down ward) (then their kissing)

Tosh: "oh Matt heeeehee...come on I made you breakfast"

Matt: "your the only delicious thing in my life"(joking and flirting)

Tosh: "ok settle down boy. I bet CoCo will be here soon"

Matt: "ok I'll get dressed can I have my shirt back"

Tosh: "well if you insist"(flirting)

Tosh then slowly took off his shirt and when she did she was standing in nothing but her braw and underwear. Even know Matt already saw her like that it still made him blush very bright red. Tosh then said "here you go handsome". Then Matt quickly got dressed and got the heck out of her house as fast as he could cause he heard CoCo coming in the other door. (Matt is gone)

Tosh: "hi sis what are you doing here so soon"

CoCo: "hi sis...Uhhh..why are you in only your undergarments?"

Tosh: "oh just feeling comfortable in my skin haauuhhee..."(blushes)

CoCo: "well ok...come on let's go pack. LP has a mission for us, it's going to be a 3 year job"

Tosh: "wait...where are we going?"

CoCo: "he knows your not going to agree with what he asked. So we have to find him a bride and all the royals of his particular taste lives in Brideilaian a town full of royal women and it's a long ways away..a very long ways"

Tosh: "but what about your boyfriend and Matt I can't leave him"

CoCo: "oooo...do you like him"(*o*)

Tosh: "well..uhh..I'll go pack then tell him"

At Matts Tosh told him everything and he was very upset. To not see her for 3 years and they just started going together.

Tosh: "please don't be mad Matt I'm sorry I have to. I'm the hero, hero's make sacrifices. This is why I didn't want to be in a relationship"(starting to cry)

Matt: "Tosh I'm sorry I'm mad but how could we do that last night if I'm never going to see you again"

Tosh: "Matt I'll see you when your 18. Will still be together. Just far apart for a while"

Matt: "3 years is not a while"

Tosh: "please don't be mad at me. Matt you know I have to do this or I have to marry LP and I know you wouldn't like that. You can live with out me for a while please come here I want to give you a going away present"

Then Tosh takes Matt to his room and you can guess what happened ('~^). Then it was getting dark and Matt was sleeping but Tosh was sneaking out not to wake Matt. She couldn't bear saying good bye. So she just left. In the morning Matt woke and moved his arm to the side where Tosh was sleeping but then opened his eyes and saw nothing. He was devastated, she was gone and wouldn't come back of a very long time.

Two months still on the journey. Tosh was riding on CoCo's back when Tosh started to feel weird. She felt like she was going to vomit.

Tosh: "uhh..Sis can you stop the ride I feel like I'm going to be sick"

CoCo: "Oh Glob sure quick jump down and go behind that bush"

Tosh puked and puked but then she knew what was wrong. She remembered why CoCo wanted her on to do Tier 15. If she told Matt he would have a heart attack and so would CoCo.

None in fact she had a secret that would change her whole life but that will come up another time. Right now she had to focus on finding a bride for LP.

To be continued...


End file.
